El remedio
by Mictecacihuatl chan
Summary: No existe remedio que Hakutaku no pueda preparar, excepto al de su estupidez. Mal summary, es un HooHaku.


Hola, este es el segundo fic que publico, el primero de Hoozuki no Reitetsu, y mi primer one-shot largo (30 páginas). Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, tengo la confianza de que no quedó muy Ooc, si es así háganmelo saber. Traté de usar referencias de lo poco que conozco del manga, todo lo que sé es gracias a Tumblr y hojeándolo en chino. Sin más preámbulos a la historia.

Disclaimer: Hoozuki no Reitetsu le pertenece a Eguchi Natsumi, si fuera mío el manga sería exactamente lo mismo, sólo que Hoozuki estaría en una relación con Hakutaku.

-El remedio-

Llegó como pudo a la entrada de su negocio en Togenkyo, no recordaba que las puertas del infierno estuvieran tan lejos de su casa. Con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y se dejó caer con pesadez, intentó incorporarse para cerrar la puerta, pero su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que decidió cerrarla torpemente con un pie.

-¿Es usted Hakutaku sama?- La voz de su aprendiz se escuchaba desde la cocina, Hakutaku levantó la cabeza del suelo para ser oído mejor -Tao-taro kun, prepara unas compresas de hielo, trae algunos analgésicos y anti inflamatorios- Se palpó la cara en donde minutos antes había recibido un furioso puñetazo por parte de cierto demonio idiota. Maldita sea, pudo sentir que le había aflojado un diente, si llegaba a caerse las chicas jamás se volverían a acercar a él.

-Perdone la tardanza Hakutaku sama, es muy difícil encontrar la medicina con tantos frascos iguales y sin etiquetas- dijo Momotaro tras pasar unos minutos buscando las cosas. Hakutaku se limitó a tomar su encargo y procedió a aplicarse el hielo e ingerir la medicina; no estaba de humor para discutir con alguien más, pero su querido empleado no pensaba lo mismo -Hakutaku sama, debería de evitar seguirle el juego a Hoozuki sama, suficiente tenemos con los golpes que le propician las chicas con las que sale…-

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el sermón de Momotaro, Hakutaku aprovechó para descansar sus oídos y pasar el hielo a otras partes adoloridas del cuerpo que no recordaba que tenía, los golpes volvieron a escucharse interrumpiendo el hermoso silencio que reinaba tras callarse su asistente -¡Está cerrado!- dijo de tan mala forma que Tao-taro lo miró sorprendido, a lo que Hakutaku se limitó a verlo con el ceño fruncido; sabía que no era manera de tratar a un posible cliente ¿Y qué? ¿Por ser una bestia celestial no tenía derecho a estar de mal humor?

-Hakubuta, necesito hojas de Ginko Biloba- La bolsa de hielo en la mano de Hakutaku emitió un crujido ante la fuerza que inconscientemente estaba aplicando tras oír esa voz familiar que tanto odiaba. El estúpido de Hoozuki no había estado conforme de haberle dado una humillante paliza frente a un prospecto que planeaba invitar a "pasar la noche" también tenía el maldito cinismo de seguirlo hasta su casa para continuar molestándolo -¡Lárgate! ¿No oíste que está cerrado?-

Sin previo aviso la puerta cayó ante una fuerte patada, de parte del demonio. Momotaro al haber estado solamente inclinado reaccionó a tiempo y pudo hacerse a un lado, cosa que Hakutaku no logró ya que todavía se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizado por el dolor. Sintió como el idiota de Hoozuki entraba despreocupadamente pisando la ya maltratada puerta con Hakutaku debajo.

Hakutaku reunió todas sus fuerzas y golpeó la puerta con la intención de quitarse a Hoozuki de encima. El demonio ya había anticipado la reacción y rápidamente se bajó de su improvisado tapete y fue a sentarse cómodamente en un banco mientras la pobre puerta terminaba su viaje en el suelo.

-Eres muy predecible Hakubuta. Necesito que me vendas hojas de Ginko Biloba- dijo Hoozuki con un tono de voz casual. Maldito bastardo, pensó Hakutaku. Estaba más que seguro que la vena creciente de su frente estaba a punto de estallar

-¡No tenemos, largo!- en realidad en un estante habían muchas más de las que quisiera tener, pero no iba a complacerlo en nada.

-También necesito un remedio para la migraña- dijo Hoozuki -Enma sama ha estado holgazaneando en el trabajo por un supuesto dolor de cabeza y se rehúsa a aceptar mis sesiones de acupuntura, que ignorante- Hakutaku, podía imaginar la cara de terror que seguramente tendría el rey del infierno con las supuestas sesiones de acupuntura hechas por el demonio.

Estaba seguro que Hoozuki no contaba con los conocimientos necesarios para poder aplicarla, por muchos libros que leyera sobre eso. Suspiró resignado, odiaba demasiado a Hoozuki como para negarle la medicina, pero por otro lado el rey de Yama seguía siendo amigo suyo.

-Tao-taro kun, ve a buscar el remedio para el rey Enma…- mientras Momotaro buscaba el medicamento, Hakutaku se acercó pesadamente a una de las barras de la tienda para tratar de relajarse. La presencia Hoozuki siempre le alteraba los nervios, pero a la vez también le provocaba fatiga. Notaba como el demonio no dejaba de mirarlo, cosa que Hakutaku le desagradaba si lo hacía un hombre, se revolvió incómodamente en su lugar.

-¿Es así como tratas a tus clientes frecuentes?- La úlcera en el estómago de Hakutaku empezaba a amenazarlo con reventar y hacerlo vomitar sangre. Contó hasta el diez en su mente para tranquilizarse y le devolvió la mirada al demonio con todo el odio posible que le permitieran sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? En algunos establecimientos ofrecen té a sus clientes más fieles ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?- Otra vez diciendo estupideces incoherentes, pensó Hakutaku, estaba más que seguro que sólo lo decía para ver que contestaba la bestia de la suerte y dejarlo más golpeado de lo que ya estaba. Siempre era lo mismo y Hakutaku sabía que no podía ganarle de forma verbal, ni físicamente, al menos no de frente.

Una idea de pronto cruzó su cabeza, claro, no podía ganarle en ataques frontales pero había manera de hacerlo sin que él estuviera preparado para ello. Que tonto era, en vano le servía ser la criatura más antigua de China ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes? Estaba a punto de golpear su frente con la mano, pero recordó que todavía estaba Hoozuki con él, esperando alguna contestación tonta de su parte.

-Perdona mis modales, ahora vuelvo- se dirigió a la cocina para servirle un té a su invitado "favorito" pudo ver de reojo que Hoozuki tenía una ligera mirada atónita, por fin había conseguido dejarlo callado con algo, aunque fuese mostrando un gesto de cordialidad. El idiota, seguramente no vio venir eso.

Ya en la cocina Hakutaku puso en marcha su plan maquiavélico, colocó en el fuego algo de agua, eligió el mejor té que tenía en su repertorio, por muy malas que fueran sus intenciones, no iba a ser un mal anfitrión.

Mientras esperaba a que el té estuviera listo Hakutaku recordaba que ya había ganado antes contra Hoozuki; se acercó la ventana para matar el tiempo, miró hacia donde estaban sus cascadas celestiales de sake. Ahí estaba Yamatama Orochi llevándose una carga enorme del licor, la serpiente de ocho cabezas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hakutaku y le mostró una leve reverencia antes de irse, genial, ahora Hakutaku necesitaba algo más con qué entretenerse ¿Por qué tardaba tanto el agua en hervir? Bajó la vista al alféizar de la ventana en donde había un pequeño frasco y junto, una de las muchas plantas que abundaban dentro y fuera de su hogar a la que decidió alimentar con agua.

No se podría decir que aquella vez había vencido al demonio. Maldición, eso ni si quiera era considerado una victoria, pero al fin y al cabo Hoozuki había terminado pagando (con el dinero del bolsillo del rey Enma) Y gracias a eso recibía un pequeño sustento mensual para darse el lujo de malgastar sus ingresos con Daji.

Escuchó el té hervir, era la señal, sonriente buscó por la cocina el ingrediente extra que necesitaba para condimentar el té de Hoozuki. Se rascó la cabeza recordaba que lo había dejado en algún lugar a la mano, la memoria de Tao-taro limpiando la cocina cuando llegó apareció en su mente, tendría que decirle al aprendiz que no moviera sus3 cosas de su lugar.

Por fin la encontró en una mesa junto a la puerta. La botella en cuestión era un poderoso laxante recién creado, que haría correr al demonio como "alma que lleva el diablo" Hakutaku no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo de su grandioso chiste. En medio de la risa, dejó caer el frasco haciendo un gran estruendo, por fortuna no se salió ningún líquido solamente se había estrellado de una esquina. Sin embargo, el ruido alertó a su empleado que en ese momento se encontraba en la otra habitación con Hoozuki.

-Hakutaku sama ¿Está todo bien?- Hakutaku se mordió el labio inferior, escuchaba a Momotaro acercarse peligrosamente a la cocina, vació rápidamente la botella en la taza de Hoozuki y sirvió las bebidas justo antes de que el antiguo héroe apareciera por la puerta -¡Ah Tao-taro kun! ¿Ya entregaste la medicina a nuestro cliente? Vamos a tomar Té antes de que se enfríe-

Sabía que Tao-taro nuevamente lo miraba extrañado, esto alertó a Hakutaku. Debía de dejar de comportarse tan raro antes de que descubrieran sus malas intenciones.

Volviendo al cuarto donde estaba Hoozuki hizo entrega de su taza a cada quien. El demonio dudó en tomar la suya, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Hakutaku, eso hizo desaparecer cualquier duda y la sujetó bruscamente entre sus manos. Hakutaku conocía el modo de provocarlo sin decir palabra alguna -Vaya Hakubuta hoy estás muy amable, la próxima vez me aseguraré de no golpearte en la cabeza, pareciera que te sacudí el cerebro-

-¡Cállate estúpido! A diferencia de ti,_ YO_ no soy _TAN_ rencoroso, es por eso que no tengo arrugas en la frente como tú- el ceño de Hoozuki se frunció, apretó los labios tan fuerte que habían perdido su característica forma de "M". Hakutaku pudo ver como a su pobre taza le comenzaban a salir leves cuarteaduras de la fuerte presión que aplicaba el demonio con sus manos, tenía que hacer algo sino su plan quedaría arruinado -¿Vas a tomar ese té o te da miedo que esté muy caliente?-

De pronto la furiosa cara de Hoozuki se relajó ante tan comentario -Y yo que creía que me habías traído un frapé- bebió todo el té de un trago demostrando que no tenía miedo a una bebida caliente. Hakutaku sonrió triunfante mientras le daba sorbos a su propio té.

-Me gustaría continuar las discusiones, tontas contigo por un rato más, pero no quiero volver a hacerte llorar por segunda vez en el día, además que Enma sama aún tiene su supuesta migraña y no se moverá hasta que yo regrese- Hoozuki se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Momotaro para preguntarle cuanto debía pagar por el remedio.

Hakutaku reprimió un gruñido, estaba molesto por el comentario de que lo habían hecho llorar (¡Sólo tenía tierra en los ojos!) Se guardó su enojo, dentro de unos segundos moriría de risa al ver el sufrimiento del demonio mientras corriera seguramente a su propio baño. Estaba seguro que iba a dejar un desastre en esa habitación… ¿Que importaba? Era un pequeño precio con tal de ver sufrir a Hoozuki, además Tao-taro era el que se encargaba de lavar los baños.

Contaba los segundos que faltaban para ver el espectáculo, conocía el tiempo necesario para que su malévolo brebaje hiciera efecto. Lo sabía porque lo había probado el día anterior en Momotaro, se liberó de toda culpa cuando le dijo que tal vez había comido alguna comida caduca. Ya faltaba poco 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

Nada.

Hoozuki no hizo reacción alguna, que raro. Hakutaku se recargó extrañado junto a la barra, fue así como sintió un bulto en el bolsillo de su bata. Era un frasco, muy similar al que usó en la cocina, Hakutaku lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, algo no cuadraba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de un flash de shock apareciera en su rostro, acababa de recordar que después de darle a escondidas el laxante a Momotaro, había guardado la botellita en su bata por si ocurría alguna "emergencia," volteó a ver a su invitado ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le dio a Hoozuki?

Los engranes en la cabeza de Hakutaku lentamente empezaron a trabajar, sintió como de pronto le bajaba la presión, si la bestia hubiera nacido humano, seguramente en éste momento ya tendría diabetes.

Esa mañana/tarde mientras desayunaba, recibió la visita de un esbirro, la criatura le había pedido una poción de amor, el pobre estaba enamorado de una demonio que trabajaba en un bar del infierno. Hakutaku conocía a la chica en cuestión, solía frecuentar el lugar y también recordaba haber visto a éste esbirro muchas veces suplicándole que saliera con ella.

El pobre daba tanta lástima que la bestia sagrada le dio unas cuantas gotas de su pócima más efectiva, después de recibir su pago volvió a la cocina a resumir se almuerzo sin volver a poner el frasco en su lugar. Eso significaba que Momotaro en realidad sí respetaba sus cosas y no las movía cuando hacía limpieza, Hakutaku regañaría a su asistente después, por no organizar el desastre que su jefe se encarga de dejar.

Rayos. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Momotaro y él corrían un grave peligro; algunos años atrás cuando descubrió ese peligroso brebaje, la probó en uno de sus conejos asistentes, la fórmula era tan efectiva que pronto su tienda se había llenado de miles de crías. Fue tan grande la magnitud del desastre que tardaron en reubicar a todos los conejos. Hakutaku empezaba a darse cuenta del porqué sus asistentes duraran poco trabajando con él, la próxima buscará otra manera de verificar la efectividad de sus nuevos medicamentos.

La bestia de la fortuna sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de estar reflexionando en sus problemas laborales. El escalofriante efecto ocurría después de que el sujeto mirara por cierto tiempo a quien se deseaba que se enamorara, normalmente era el que le daba la poción. Había que sacar de la tienda a Hoozuki a como diera lugar. Volteó a ver alarmado al demonio, quien, estaba despreocupadamente firmando un cheque para pagar por su medicina.

Hakutaku se acercó lo más casual que pudo -No es necesario- dijo empujando lejos a su aprendiz -Ésta medicina va por cuenta mía, todo por mi viejo amigo el rey Enma, dale saludos de mi parte-

Condujo a Hoozuki a la salida ¡Rápido que está por suceder!... ¡Vete ya! Si tenía suerte Hoozuki estaría afuera justo a tiempo para que se enamorase de una mariposa o algún conejo o sabrán los dioses de qué, la verdad no le importaba mientras no fuera él o Momotaro.

Empujó a Hoozuki por la puerta, pero había un inconveniente, un absurdo inconveniente. La tonta puerta que el odioso demonio se había encargado de tirar cuando llegó, seguía exactamente donde la habían dejado, lejos en el suelo. Hakutaku maldijo mientras se apuraba a recoger la puerta torpemente para estar a salvo dentro de la seguridad de su tienda.

En ese momento sus temores se cumplieron. Estúpido Hoozuki, en lugar de haber seguido su camino volteó para ver cuál era el motivo por el que había maldecido bestia celestial, abrió la boca para seguramente hacer algún comentario idiota, pero eso nunca se sabrá ya que de pronto su mirada cambió de una curiosa a una apasionada, no podía apartar la vista de Hakutaku, para su terror.

La bestia sagrada soltó un grito similar a un pequeño chillido mientras daba un paso hacia atrás; Hakutaku casi podía ver como los ojos de Hoozuki comenzaban a emitir pequeños brillos, era como cuando miraba a Shiro haciendo alguna travesura perruna. Sin embargo esto era diferente, mucho más intenso. Hakutaku, sintió una enorme urgencia de salir corriendo y saltar por el agujero (ahora improvisada salida de emergencia) que meses atrás Hoozuki había cavado para hacerlo caer al infierno. Pensándolo mejor, caer al infierno por segunda (o tercera) vez no parecía una mala idea comparado con lo que se avecinaba.

Antes de que Hoozuki hiciera algo, Hakutaku logró acomodar de golpe la puerta balbuceando un "hasta nunca" después salió disparado como flecha al estante en donde guardaba los antídotos, buscando el que, si era necesario obligaría al demonio a beber. Tenía un par de embudos especiales para los clientes que se ponían difíciles. Escuchó pasos mientras maldecía en su mente a Momotaro por tener razón acerca de los frascos iguales y sin etiqueta.

-¿Eres tu Tao-taro kun?- Preguntó con un tono amenazador -Necesito urgentemente que me ayudes a buscar…- Hakutaku se dio la vuelta para hablar de frente con Momotaro, pero casi se cae de espaldas cuando descubrió que no era su asistente con quien hablaba, sino con Hoozuki, quien ahora tenía una cara similar a la de un aterrador homicida enamorado, la cual llenó de escalofríos a Hakutaku.

-Hakutaku san- el mencionado no se podía mover tragó saliva. Tenía la misma sensación que sufría un animal cuando se encontraba acorralado. Hoozuki estaba ahora violando su espacio personal, tanto que sentía la respiración del secretario de Enma chocando contra su cara.

La última vez que la bestia de la fortuna había tenido esta proximidad con él fue cuando le aplicó su "Hechizo de destrucción" muy al estilo de "Laputa, castillo en el cielo", doblándole la mano, esto no se comparaba a la vez pasada. Hoozuki se las arregló para posicionarlo encima de una de las barras tirando algunas macetas al suelo, puso sus brazos a manera de prisión evitando que Hakutaku escapara. Hakutaku podía sentir como su espalda se doblaba de una manera incómoda; hubiera preferido otro "Hechizo de destrucción" a esto.

-O-oye estás invadiendo mi espacio personal…- Hakutaku trató de hacerse hacia atrás pero las leyes de la física le impedían atravesar cosas sólidas como esa maldita barra. Se encontraba a merced del demonio -No es gracioso idiota, quítate antes de que nos descubra… ¡Ngh!- Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Hoozuki lo había callado poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos.

Hakutaku hizo ademán de alejarlo tirando de la parte trasera de su kimono y propiciándole algunos golpes. Hoozuki no se movió un solo milímetro. En un intento más desesperado Hakutaku colocó sus manos en el pecho de Hoozuki para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegaron a los oídos de Hakutaku un fastidiado suspiro por parte de Hoozuki sintió como expulsaba fuertemente aire por la nariz. No interrumpiendo su beso y sin necesidad de ver, tomó de las muñecas que luchaban por separarlos y las azotó contra la mesa. Hakutaku reprimió un grito de dolor, aun así hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no abrir la boca y dejarlo entrar.

Hakutaku perdió lo poco que quedaba de su compostura cuando una rodilla rozó su entrepierna. Un fuerte gemido de su parte surgió de su interior, permitiendo que Hoozuki profundizara su beso. Ya no lo podía soportar ¿Dónde aprendió este maldito idiota pervertido a besar así?

Los pasos de Momotaro se acercaron a la habitación -¿Hakutaku sama? Escuché una maceta cae-oh… Hoozuki sama, creí que ya se había ido- Hakutaku agradeció que al escuchar la voz de Momotaro, Hoozuki rompiera el beso. Desgraciadamente permanecieron en la misma posición. Un silencio incómodo invadió el ambiente. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a moverse, de antemano sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser el último.

Hakutaku estaba temblando, temblando de enojo con Hoozuki por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa y bebido el té en lugar romper la taza en sus manos como lo había intentado. Temblando de ira consigo mismo por habérsele ocurrido semejante broma tan estúpida y mal planificada. Temblando de furia una vez más consigo mismo por haber disfrutado del beso hasta antes de la llegada de Momotaro y temblando de pánico por haber sido descubierto en semejante posición con su peor enemigo, por su siempre tan oportuno empleado. Tao-taro lo pagaría probando algún nuevo medicamento después, por ahora tiene que marcharse.

Hakutaku reunió todas sus fuerzas y logró quitarse al tonto demonio de encima empujándolo con sus pies de una patada -Tao-taro kun ¿No ibas a organizar la medicina en diferentes frascos para evitar nuevas confusiones?- Momotaro lo miró extrañado, la mirada aterradora que Hoozuki le dirigía lo había dejado aturdido.

-…. ¿Cómo dijo?- Si Hoozuki no hubiera estado tratando de encimársele nuevamente, Hakutaku hubiera ido a sacudirle la cabeza a Momotaro por no saber leer entre líneas. Resistió el impulso e intentó nuevamente diciendo entre dientes un "vete" que al fin el antiguo héroe entendió, murmuró un temeroso está bien y se fue tan pronto como llegó.

Hakutaku suspiró al quitarse un pequeño peso de encima, se giró para encarar a su nuevo admirador, quien lo veía con una expresión neutral pero con ojos molestos -No quiero que vivas con otro que no sea yo- Hakutaku sintió nuevamente el dolor de su úlcera, respiró hondo para no alterarse. Ya se encontraba agotado mental y emocionalmente como para hacer una nueva escenita.

-Tenías prisa de volver con el rey Enma, así que lárgate- sacó a empujones al estúpido secretario para después estamparle en el pecho su estorboso mazo que había estado olvidado junto a la puerta desde hacía rato y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Colocó como pudo un pesado mueble y algunas macetas de sus más pesadas hierbas, para bloquear el acceso. Sabía que eso era inútil contra la poderosa fuerza de Hoozuki, pero lo hacía sentir más seguro. Se dejó caer junto al pesado mueble respirando pesadamente.

Volvió a maldecir por cuarta o quinta vez en menos de una hora, el odioso de Hoozuki esta vez llegó demasiado lejos y eso lo tenía más que furioso. La verdad es que era la primera vez que lo habían besado de esa manera, ninguna de las chicas con las que anduvo lo besó con tanto morbo como lo hizo ese idiota anticuado hoy (disfrutaba mucho el morbo ¿ok?) Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a los labios, aún sentía su calidez besándolo.

En los más de mil años que llevaba conociéndolo jamás lo vio salir con alguna mujer (no es que lo tuviera muy preocupado) Y no sólo eso, había puesto en duda el odio que sentía hacia él por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si así besaba ¿Cómo será en la cama?

Hakutaku al imaginar eso, sintió algo en su entrepierna, de pronto tenía la sensación de que "aquella" parte de su pantalón estaba más apretada que de costumbre. Maldijo una vez más, pareciera que maldecir se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito; si alguien notaba ese penoso bulto en su pantalón se vería nuevamente humillado y más por ser su peor enemigo el que le provocó esta reacción.

Se levantó de prisa y se asomó por la ventana, no había nadie, seguramente Hoozuki ya había regresado al infierno (rezaba porque fuera cierto). Después se dirigió al baño, pasó rápidamente junto a la habitación donde estaba Momotaro, de reojo vio como tenía varios frascos de diferentes colores y tamaños, quizá estaba haciendo lo que le dijo. Aunque hubiera sido una excusa, se sintió alegre de que Tao-taro estuviera entretenido en algo y no rondando por la casa amenazando en ver su deplorable estado.

-Hakutaku sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Hakutaku sobresaltado se detuvo sobre sus pasos y asomó su cabeza por la puerta, no quería que Momotaro lo viera completamente -Todo bien Tao-taro kun, ya se fue el idiota. Voy a tomar un baño y a dormir temprano-

-¿No quiere que haga algo más cuando termine con esto?- Hakutaku negó con la cabeza -No te preocupes, termina tu tarea y tomate el resto de la tarde- con eso dio por terminada la conversación y siguió su camino sin escuchar la respuesta de su empleado.

* * *

Entró al baño, tenía un diseño muy occidental, no contaba con una bañera como normalmente una casa tendría. Tao-taro se quejaba ya que usar aquello era muy incómodo (¿Cómo le hacen los americanos de las películas para bañarse así?). A Hakutaku no le incomodaba, fabricar medicina implicaba que en algún momento pudiera haber accidentes con sustancias corrosivas. La función de la ducha era para limpiarse inmediatamente en caso de que eso ocurriera. Con su experiencia ya era difícil que le sucediera a él, no podía decir lo mismo de Momotaro o de los conejos. Quizá en un futuro cercano mandaría a hacer otro baño con bañera, le serviría para relajarse y para invitar a sus futuras "invitadas" a bañarse con él.

Se desvistió, al quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior sintió algo de alivio, demonios ¿Cómo es que Hoozuki había logrado esta reacción en él? Por un momento pensó en deshacerse de su erección manualmente como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, su orgullo y el pensar que el demonio se la había provocado alejaron esa idea de su cabeza, cerró la ventana que se ubicaba al lado opuesto del cuarto y abrió el agua fría para que acabara con ésta vergonzosa sensación.

Los minutos pasaron y por fin se estaba calmando, así que decidió calentar un poco el agua y aprovechar para ahora sí, realmente ducharse. El vapor de la regadera iba llenado el baño lentamente impidiendo ver más lejos.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se envolvió una toalla en la cintura, abrió lentamente la cortina, que raro, el vapor estaba desvaneciéndose más rápido de lo habitual. Extrañado miró la ventana abierta que estaba en la pared contraria. Podía ver que ya estaba obscuro afuera, algo no estaba bien. Cuando volteó a ver a la puerta se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no estaba solo.

Hoozuki estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente, al juzgar por la intensidad de su mirada no estaba pensando en algo decente. Hakutaku no pudo evitar asustarse y retroceder sin cuidado. Tuvo la desgracia de que el suelo aún estaba mojado, esto lo hizo resbalar y caer de espaldas, provocando que se golpeara en la nuca con la pared de la ducha.

Por un momento sólo vio estrellas y una parte del techo de su baño desenfocado, todo estaba borroso.

Una mancha grande de color negra se asomó por encima suyo, no había necesidad de adivinar quién era -¿Estás bien?-escuchaba como la mancha le preguntaba, no podía distinguir bien su cara, pero por el tono de su voz pareciera que estaba preocupado. Hakutaku no respondió, el golpe lo había dejado aturdido que sólo se limitó a abrir la boca para volverla a cerrar, respiraba con dificultad.

La mano del secretario de Enma lo sujetó del brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse, esto sólo ocasionó que la cabeza de Hakutaku le diera vueltas y no pudo evitar irse de bruces, cerró los ojos por reflejo. No sintió dolor, sino un par de fuertes brazos que lo atrapaban previniendo su inminente caída.

La mancha negra ahora convertida en Hoozuki lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo, Hakutaku suspiró tratando de recuperar su aliento, percibió el aroma de su acosador ¿Cómo es que olía tan bien? Siendo demonio debería oler a azufre o a alguna cosa horrorosa podrida, sin embargo, éste era un aroma agradable que lo motivó a que torpemente le devolviera el abrazo.

-Hakutaku sama dígame que no fue usted lo que se oyó caer ¿Verdad? ¿Se encuentra bien?- ¿Por qué Momotaro tenía la maldita costumbre de repetir esa tonta pregunta? Por supuesto que no estaba bien, nada en este día le había salido bien, era como si el Karma le hubiera devuelto todos los males que le había provocado a sus trabajadores por usarlos como conejillos de indias, trató de alejarse de Hoozuki pero el demonio había intensificado más su abrazo negándose a soltarlo, además le estaba acariciando la cabeza como si fuera un animal, resignado y enfadado trató de hacer una voz casual y despreocupada.

-E-estoy bien Tao-taro kun, se me cayó un frasco de shampoo, eso es todo- era una mentira malísima, aun así aguardó en silencio hasta que oyó a Tao-taro darle las buenas noches y alejarse del lugar, pasaron unos segundos en la misma posición. Hakutaku lentamente se daba cuenta de que todo este asunto estaba mal, muy mal.

En primera porque si no tuviera esa toalla amarrada a su cintura estaría completamente desnudo, en segunda, se encontraba arrodillado en el piso de su baño abrazado a una criatura del infierno, pero no era cualquier criatura, sino su peor enemigo y verdugo declarado hacía mil años. En tercera que dicho enemigo no estaba en sus facultades mentales, estaba bajo la influencia de una droga de amor que Hakutaku mismo, tontamente le había dado.

-…Vete por favor…- dijo soltándose tristemente de Hoozuki -No podemos seguir así- Hoozuki se separó de él dejando una sensación de frío en la bestia celestial, por fin podía ver su rostro, pero no le gustó lo que veía. Los ojos de Hoozuki mostraban una gran decepción como cuando le niegan a un niño su juguete favorito. Si no fuera porque esto era un asunto serio, Hakutaku se reiría mucho de esa expresión, el secretario siempre tenía una cara malhumorada y verlo así era tenebrosamente gracioso.

-Yo quiero estar contigo… te amo… siempre te he amado… no me alejes de ti- dijo Hoozuki, intentando abrazarlo nuevamente, a Hakutaku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y puso una mano en el pecho del demonio impidiendo que se acercara más -Recuerda que el rey Enma se siente mal, si no le entregas esto, va a arruinar el trabajo de todos- eso no era más que una boba excusa, pero sabía que era suficiente para que el demonio se fuera.

Todos sabían que era un obseso con el trabajo y que odiaba que las cosas se salieran de agenda, y al parecer, el comentario había superado el efecto de la droga en Hoozuki, quien con una cara de preocupación, se incorporó del suelo y se fue directo a la ventana, no sin antes quitarse la parte superior de su Kimono y envolver a Hakutaku con él; le ayudó a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a su improvisada puerta.

Hakutaku vio como titubeaba, algo le impedía saltar. Volteó a ver a la bestia de la fortuna una vez más y murmuró más para sí mismo que para él un simple "volveré" dando un brinco hacia afuera y desapareciendo en la obscuridad.

Hakutaku se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando la ventana durante unos minutos más, apretando con fuerza el Kimono y respirando el aroma que emitía ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, no con un hombre y mucho menos con ESE hombre ¿Será buena idea darle el antídoto? ¿Y si no se lo da? ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Viviría eternamente feliz con un Hoozuki tan distinto al habitual y atento que le demostraba cariño? ¿A qué se refería con eso de siempre haberlo amado?

Se abofeteó a sí mismo para sacarse de ese trance, algo que lo obligó a arrepentirse ya que todavía no se había recuperado del golpe que se dio en la cabeza momentos atrás. La cachetada lo dejó mareado de nuevo, tambaleándose fue a su habitación, se colocó la vestimenta que usaba para dormir cuando no quedaba con alguna chica, la ropa olía casi a nuevo ya que no era muy seguido cuando la usaba. Se acostó en su cama y apagó la luz.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas Hakutaku se dio la vuelta por enésima vez, no estaba acostumbrado dormirse temprano, siempre realizaba algunas "actividades" antes de conciliar el sueño, y a pesar de que los sucesos del día lo habían dejado agotado, era más que claro que no iba a quedarse dormido pronto.

Un ruido de pronto lo alertó, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la obscuridad y no vio ningún movimiento extraño en su habitación. Una vez más escuchó el mismo ruido y fue ahí cuando Hakutaku se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de su ventana, pero ¿Quién podría ser? Por razones obvias no era un ladrón, estaba en el paraíso y nadie era tan tonto como para asaltar a un ser celestial de alto rango como lo era él.

La ventana por fin cedió y el intruso se metió a su cuarto y fue directamente a donde se encontraba Hakutaku acostado, estaba esperando a que estuviera lo demasiado cerca para darle una lección por haberse aventurado a entrar sin invitación. Que Hoozuki siempre le diera una paliza no significaba que no supiera defenderse. Cinco mil años le dieron tiempo para aprender todo tipo de artes marciales, y las dominaba muy bien.

El intruso se paró al pie de la cama, este era el momento, pero antes de que Hakutaku pudiera hacer algo el intruso se había abalanzado sobre él, la bestia puso resistencia pero este ser era muy fuerte, al final lo sujetó fuertemente y lo presionaron fuertemente contra la cama imposibilitando cualquier movimiento.

Hakutaku no se iba a dejar superar tan fácilmente, odiaba que alguien lo tratara de inmovilizar de esa manera, ni si quiera dejaba que las mujeres lo intentaran. Estaba a punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna a su asaltante cuando algo lo hizo detenerse, la fuerza del agarre le era muy familiar y encima reconoció un aroma similar a cierta prenda que yacía junto a él en su cama. Esto hizo enfurecer a Hakutaku mucho más -¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?-

-Te dije que volvería- ya no era importante reconocer el rostro, todo este asunto le hizo revivir los acontecimientos de ese día. Sin necesidad de verlo en la obscuridad, sabía que el infeliz sonreía.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso trabajas para Mabuharo?-

-No me contestabas al celular, tenía que comprobar si ya estabas bien- claro, Hakutaku había previsto que como buen acosador, Hoozuki iba a inundar su buzón con mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

-¡Por supuesto imbécil! ¿Creías que… mph…- Hakutaku abrió la boca para gritarle, pero unos labios sobre los suyos lo callaron antes de poder emitir algún sonido. Hoozuki mordió su labio interior para introducir su lengua y entrelazarla con la suya, al separarse el demonio dejó un hilo de saliva para provocar a la bestia, y lo había conseguido. Hakutaku estaba rojo de ira.

-He leído en sitios de internet que los Hakutakus podían quedar embarazados, vine a ver si era cierto eso- Hakutaku dejó de respirar, la mención de esa página de internet traía recuerdos a su cabeza. Un par de meses atrás, sin previo aviso, su tienda comenzó a llenarse de clientes. Por lo regular siempre acudían mujeres. Extrañamente en esa ocasión no sólo se encontraban mujeres, también habían muchos hombres. Eso no presentaba problema alguno, para Hakutaku un cliente era cliente, por mucho que le desagradaba. No podía haber estado más feliz, sus ventas habían incrementado, consecuentemente la demanda de medicamentos también.

En ocasiones necesitaba reabastecerse preparando en el momento los remedios solicitados. Lástima que para eso necesitaba muchos frascos, Hakutaku era un despreocupado, pero no significaba que no fuera un profesional en el trabajo. Lavar las botellas minuciosamente era muy importante además de que tomaba tiempo y con la gran afluencia de clientes se vio obligado a usar una caja con frascos similares, de ahí el problema de que se confundían cual era cual. Tuvo pereza de colocar después todos los remedios en recipientes diferentes.

Nada podía haber sido mucho mejor que las ganancias obtenidas, nada excepto a una cosa. Los clientes masculinos muchas veces trataban de cortejarlo. Al principio Hakutaku creía que era una especie de broma probablemente hecha por Hoozuki. Sin embargo dejó de creerlo cuando tuvo necesidad de quitárselos de encima, a golpes y patadas. Hubo momentos en los que harto, adquiría su forma bestia y arrojaba a esos molestos clientes por el agujero que convenientemente Hoozuki le había hecho el "favor" de cavar afuera de su casa.

En una ocasión obligó a uno de esos tipos a explicarle del porque tanta gente había decidido acosarlo sexualmente. La mención de esa página llegó a sus oídos, buscó por todos lados al autor de semejante artículo. Encontró muchos sospechosos, pero jamás al culpable; estaba seguro que cuando lo encontrara, lo haría pagar. Nadie se burla de él, así; sentiría su ira divina.

Ahora que Hoozuki trajo ese recuerdo de vuelta al presente. Hakutaku tomó nota de cuestionar después al demonio, dónde escuchó hablar de aquella página idiota. Además se preguntaba qué clase de páginas perversas visitaba el secretario en sus ratos libres.

-¡Soy el único Hakutaku que existe y nunca me he embarazado, idiota!- no es que lo hubiese intentado, y no es que quisiese aún intentarlo. A él le gustaban las mujeres, maldita sea (eso creía hasta hace un par de horas) Hakutaku sacudió la cabeza -Antes de poner a prueba tus enfermizas teorías, necesitas tener el consentimiento de la otra persona, depravado-

Hoozuki ladeó la cabeza -En mi imaginación nunca he necesitado de tu consentimiento y además, tú no eres una persona. Eres un odioso animal- prácticamente tenía razón. Pero el término correcto era: Bestia sagrada de la buena fortuna. ¿Cómo se atrevía a confundirlo con un simple animal? Hoozuki no se iba a salir con la suya, Hakutaku estaba a punto de insultarlo aún más, cosa que no sucedió porque su cerebro había terminado de procesar las palabras del demonio ¿Qué quería decir con "nunca"? ¿Desde hacía cuanto el demonio imaginaba esas cosas, si hoy fue cuando le dio la poción?

Hoozuki volvió a besar a la bestia de una manera dulce, Hakutaku se sentía muy bien pero las manos que lo mantenían presionado contra la cama lo lastimaban, mordió la lengua del demonio para que dejara de besarlo y esto hizo que alejara su rostro.

-Maldita sea Hoozuki ¿Ni si quiera bajo los efectos de esa porquería puedes dejar de ser tan brusco conmigo?- Hoozuki no contestó inmediatamente, seguía sin dejarlo de presionar contra la cama.

-Yo pensaba que como siempre te gustaba que te golpeara, tenías inclinaciones al BDSM- Hakutaku abrió más los ojos y de ser posible enrojecer aún peor. Al escuchar ése comentario le había parecido oír al antiguo Hoozuki, pero se encontraba aturdido con el comentario como para pensar en eso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Idiota!- Hakutaku gritó empujando a Hoozuki -¡Tú eres el único que me tratas de esa manera! (al menos Hoozuki tenía la suficiente fuerza para tratarlo así) Y seguramente es a mí al único que golpeas tan fuerte, inútil pedazo de…-

Hakutaku ya no pudo seguir insultándolo más, Hoozuki había colocado una mano sobre su mejilla de manera cariñosa -Es porque eres alguien especial para mí- la ira de Hakutaku se había apagado y todas las ofensas que planeaba gritarle al demonio desaparecieron, en lugar de eso comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo dentro de él, gracias a esa maldita línea cursi típica de un manga shojo.

Muchas veces había escuchado esas palabras viniendo de la boca de un sinnúmero de mujeres con las que había estado. Jamás le habían provocado emoción alguna hasta hoy que las escuchó de Hoozuki, se había quedado paralizado, empezaba a sentirse como una colegiala enamorada.

Hoozuki aprovechó eso para irse directamente al cuello de Hakutaku, le daba pequeños besos ardientes y a veces algunas pequeñas mordidas que de vez en cuando dejaban marcas que sangraban, Hakutaku sentía placer con el dolor que los colmillos del demonio le provocaban, tal vez si era masoquista después de todo. Mientras tanto una de las manos de Hoozuki lentamente desabotonaba la camisa que cubría su pecho, mientras la otra acariciaba su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Cuando lo despojó de la prenda superior utilizó sus dedos para acariciar un pezón de Hakutaku mientras que con su lengua daba pequeños círculos al otro causándole nuevas olas de placer. Hakutaku gemía aferrándose al cabello del secretario, cediendo ante la sensación que Hoozuki le daba.

Sintió como la mano de Hoozuki dejaba su pezón y se colocaba en la parte inferior de su espalda. Iba descendiendo lentamente adentrándose a su pantalón buscando su entrada, eso hizo recordar a Hakutaku con quien estaba a punto de tener sexo; sus sentidos lo alertaron y todo el ambiente de pronto se apagó, detuvo por la muñeca a la mano intrusa.

-Esto no está bien- Hoozuki hizo como que no escuchaba y volvía a besar su cuello -N-no detente, tu no quieres hacer esto- el demonio levantó su cabeza para verlo de frente -Si quiero…- dijo Hoozuki con seguridad -Quiero hacerlo y quiero que sea contigo- Hakutaku puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo.

-Créeme, cuando tomes el antídoto vas a estar aliviado de no haberlo hecho- quizá Hoozuki iba a estar aliviado, Hakutaku por otro lado estaba seguro de que iba a arrepentirse el resto de la eternidad el no haber permitido al demonio llegar más lejos.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a Togenkyo, hermosos sonidos inundaban el ambiente, Hakutaku estaba sentado sobre su cama, abrazando un kimono color negro que contrastaba con el resto de su morada. Algo en él lo hacía sentir raro, tenía un sabor extraño en su boca. Estuvo meditando unos segundos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún seguía húmeda del segundo baño de agua fría que se dio al irse Hoozuki. Oh si, ya recordaba a Hoozuki y lo que había estado a punto de hacer con él anoche. Maldito bastardo, Hakutaku se levantó para ir a desayunar.

Era la primera vez en varios meses o más bien años que no despertaba con resaca y corriendo al baño a vomitar, una experiencia que hacía que su cuerpo estuviera agradecido. Él no lo estaba, normalmente se sentía culpable de beber de más, hoy se sentía culpable de no haber estado ebrio. Quizá así _si_ hubiera tenido sexo con el idiota acosador.

Fue a la cocina y se encontró con Momotaro preparando el desayuno -Buenos días Hakutaku sama, es raro verlo madrugar ¿Se cayó de la cama?- Tao-taro lo dijo con algo de burla. Quizá tenía razón, pero Hakutaku no iba a darle gusto de molestarlo tan temprano, simplemente lo ignoró y fue a sentarse a la mesa para pensar donde estaba ese maldito antídoto de entre todo su desastre de botellas iguales.

Su reputación y la de Hoozuki estaban en juego, normalmente la del segundo no le importaba en lo más mínimo, es más, mientras más hundida estuviera mejor. Pero de algún modo Hoozuki logró aferrarse a él para que terminaran juntos en ésta situación tan vergonzosa. Sin embargo, eso no lo era todo, sino que no podía culpar a Hoozuki por esto. Hakutaku tenía toda la culpa, al no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Era hora de aceptar que el alcohol y su vida loca al final, si afectaban sus neuronas de alguna manera. Tenía que traer de vuelta al viejo Hoozuki, incluso si había que interrumpir las labores de todos los conejos y de Tao-taro, e incluso si él mismo no se sintiera muy seguro de querer que su enemigo volviera a ser como antes; ese maldito remedio no se iba a salir con la suya.

Después de que Momotaro lo regañara por interrumpir el trabajo de los demás y recibir el sermón de "un jefe debe de poner el buen ejemplo guiando a los trabajadores y no estar molestando por caprichos" Hakutaku se quedó en la barra de la tienda atendiendo a los pocos clientes que iban. Garabateaba en una libreta que ingredientes eran los necesarios para completar la fórmula, si no encontraba el antídoto entonces haría más. Todavía no se explicaba cómo es que no encontraba esa cosa por ningún lugar, después de la poción de amor, el antídoto era de las fórmulas que mejor se vendían (es por eso que costaba más caro).

Él lo había visto después de muchos años, la gente busca comprar una poción de amor para atraer a esa persona especial. Pero una vez que conocían en verdad como era ésa persona terminaban arrepintiéndose, siempre volvían llorando por que no soportaban la idea de pasar el resto de sus vidas con alguien así. A Hakutaku no le importaba nada de eso, esa era la razón principal por la que vendía el remedio a altos costos, para que se enseñaran a que el amor verdadero, no es algo que se compra en una tienda.

Desgraciadamente en su caso, fue por estupidez y éste accidente no le hubiera molestado mucho si le hubiera pasado a una chica demonio. Pero no, así como el enseñaba a sus clientes a no jugar con los corazones, el universo le estaba dando una propia lección a él para no jugar con el bolsillo de sus clientes, o a no acosar a las mujeres tan obsesivamente (viviendo en carne propia como Hoozuki se aferraba a estar sobre de él a cada momento le bastó para entenderlo).

Maldito universo, lo peor del caso es que gracias a esto estaba descubriendo una faceta que jamás había sido vista en Hoozuki por algún otro ser en el inframundo. Muchas chicas lo envidiarían por eso y como no, el demonio por fin lo trataba como nadie en ésta (eterna) vida lo había hecho.

Siempre era visto como un Gigoló idiota, y era tratado con respeto y a veces hasta con miedo. Hoozuki era el único que incumplía ésta regla. A él no le importaban los estatutos del infierno ni temía ser castigado por meterse con una criatura celestial, es por eso que Hakutaku muy en el fondo disfrutaba discutir con él, existía alguien al que lo trataba como a un igual.

La mañana había transcurrido lentamente, para Hakutaku era una sensación casi nueva ya que normalmente sus mañanas comenzaban a medio día. Estaba extrañado de no haber visto a Hoozuki en todo el día, en parte sentía paranoia. Después de tantos años sabiendo cómo era el demonio esperaba que apareciera de atrás de un poste o de algún bote de basura. Agradecía que no hubieran postes dentro de la tienda y que los botes de basura fueran lo suficientemente pequeños como para alcanzar a ver detrás de ellos.

Conociendo los efectos de su poción temía que Hoozuki estuviera dándole los buenos días en su habitación o preparándole algún desayuno infernal para complacerlo, pero no. Preguntó a los conejos y nadie lo había visto por ningún lado. En parte la actitud del demonio le causaba mucha gracia ya que actuaba como un adolescente enamorado, sin embargo por azares del destino en lugar de reírse, le provocaba un sentimiento que hacía que su estómago cosquilleara, el haberlo "visto" o más bien, el haberlo escuchado preocupado por él lo hizo sentir querido.

Llevaba un buen rato escuchando desde la cocina el ruido de utensilios y a veces un aire casi pútrido salir despedido, quizá Tao-taro estuviera experimentando alguna nueva receta, Hakutaku le permitía familiarizarse en el campo de la medicina haciendo brebajes con cosas que fuera encontrando por ahí. El ruido no impidió que terminara con la lista para crear una nueva dosis para curar a Hoozuki.

-Tao-taro kun- llamó a su asistente a quien le entregó la receta del antídoto -Necesito que prepares más de esto- Momotaro se quedó parado leyendo la lista, levantó la mirada para decirle algo a su jefe, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien entró a la tienda.

Una chica demonio, decía que venía por un encargo de O-kou sama, Hakutaku inmediatamente le hizo un gesto con la mano a Tao-taro para que se fuera y los dejara solos. Momotaro se limitó a girar los ojos y desaparecer tras una puerta. La mujer en cuestión era muy hermosa y seguramente no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con O-kou ya que era evidente que no conocía como era Hakutaku.

Llevaba unos minutos cortejando con la chica, sabía que estaba a punto de ceder a sus "encantos", ella también actuaba más relajada mientras más avanzaba su conversación. Se encontraban recargados en la barra con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, Hakutaku cada momento iba cerrando a esa distancia, cuando escuchó un sonido similar a una charola con platos estrellarse en el suelo y ese horrible olor que salía de la cocina inundaba la tienda haciendo que algunas de sus pobres hierbas medicinales se secaran en sus macetas. La demonio gritó mientras él sentía como de pronto alguien lo jalaba del cuello con mucha agresividad. De reojo vio algo parecido a una bandeja con un intento de "almuerzo" esparcido por el suelo.

Era Hoozuki seguramente él también estaba familiarizado con los hábitos disparejos de sueño de Hakutaku y le había estado preparando su tardío desayuno para llevárselo a la cama. La sorpresa se había arruinado al juzgar por la reacción agresiva de Hoozuki.

Hoozuki lo arrastró por la puerta y lo soltó en la cocina, Hakutaku se dio la vuelta para reprochar la interrupción cuando sintió que era nuevamente agarrado del cuello de su camisa pero ahora por la parte de enfrente y era azotado en la pared más cercana, esto lo hizo perder momentáneamente el aliento, siseó de dolor y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió se encontró con una cara muy familiar que temía no volver a ver si no le daba cierto antídoto extraviado. El entrecejo de Hoozuki no podía estar más arrugado o eso creía Hakutaku. No auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó el demonio, su tono de voz dejó helada la sangre de Hakutaku, siempre lo había escuchado enojado, pero ésta vez estaba furioso. Hakutaku tragó saliva con mucho esfuerzo ya que Hoozuki lo tenía aún apretado contra la pared.

-O-oye ¿No crees que esto es ya muy exagerado?- trató de usar su tono de voz más casual, pero esto se acabó tan pronto como el puño de Hoozuki se estampaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, creando un enorme agujero en la pared. Hakutaku no pudo evitar oír a la chica demonio gritar de sorpresa y unos pasos saliendo de la tienda con mucha prisa. A pesar de estar aterrado tenía una temerosa sonrisa en su cara, era un tic muy común que hacía cuando su bienestar corría peligro.

-¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más! Que eso te quede claro- perfecto, pensó Hakutaku esto de pronto se le había figurado a una especie de deja vu. Acababa de descubrir que tenía cierto "appeal" con los secretarios de los reyes del infierno. Desgraciadamente tenía cierta inclinación hacia los más celosos y violentos. Y lo peor no era eso, es que a ambos los frecuentaba, en parte agradecía que fuera fácil evitar a Chun. Sin embargo, Hoozuki era una historia muy diferente.

-Hakutaku sama ¿Qué sucede? Escuché golpes y gritos, ah… h-hola Hoozuki sama buenas tardes- genial ahora Tao-taro había aparecido justo en el mejor momento, Hoozuki lo miró de reojo y devolvió un cortante buenas tardes, que hizo que el antiguo héroe temblara de miedo.

-¡Tao-taro kun dime que ya tienes lo que te pedí!- Hakutaku suplicaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, temía que el demonio le fuera a dar una golpiza que dejara marcado su rostro para toda la eternidad.

-N-no señor, no es necesario…- Hakutaku giró su cabeza para preguntarle a gritos por que no era necesario hacer el remedio que salvaría su trasero de la paliza que estaba punto de darle un celoso Hoozuki el cual, lo tenía sostenido del cuello, pero Momotaro añadió -¿Qué no recuerda que ayer puso a la mano el antídoto? Usted mismo dijo que el esbirro desesperado que adquirió la poción de amor para conquistar a la chica del bar, no tardaría en volver llorando para comprarlo-

Momotaro señaló una esquina -Recuerde que lo puso en la ventana para tenerlo cerca y no perder el tiempo en buscarlo- Hakutaku dirigió sus ojos a la ventana, la misma ventana en la que justo ayer se había asomado para ver como Orochi se llevaba la carga de sake. Ahí junto a la planta que alimentó con agua, estaba el pequeño frasco. Sabía de antemano que ese frasco era un objeto inanimado, aun así podía ver como esa porquería se carcajeaba feliz de lo estúpido que era Hakutaku, como para dejarlo a la vista todo ese tiempo y no verlo.

Hakutaku se separó de la pared y corrió hacia la ventana no importándole que Hoozuki rompiera el cuello de su camisa al no quererlo soltar. Sujetó la ofensiva botella utilizando más fuerza de lo necesario para que al frasco le doliera y dejara de reír (Sabía que la botellita de todas formas no sentiría nada pero disfrutaba auto engañarse) -¿Qué tal si tomas un poco de esto y cuando te tranquilices hablamos?-

_No quiero._

Hoozuki ignoró la pregunta y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre de él con muy malas intenciones. Hakutaku estaba seguro que el demonio no iba a sentarse tranquilamente en una silla a beberse el antídoto. Hubiera sido alguien muy tonto al creer eso, una vez más lo esquivó y corrió a la habitación de al lado donde estaba la tienda para ganar tiempo. Se estaba quedando sin ideas, de pronto algo muy osado le vino a la mente. No estaba seguro de que funcionara pero era lo mejor que podía intentar.

_Lo hago por ti, pero yo no quiero._

El demonio lo atrapó con fuerza tomándolo del brazo, Hakutaku dio un pequeño grito de dolor, ¡Resiste! No es momento de quejarse, se motivó a sí mismo. Con los dientes quitó el corcho del frasco, metió el antídoto en su boca para después soltar la botella y con esa misma mano abrazar a Hoozuki del cuello teniéndolo lo suficientemente cerca y besarlo.

_Es mi culpa._

Qué diablos si Tao-taro los veía, quien por cierto hizo un ruido parecido a un chillido. Hakutaku sabía que su asistente nunca hubiera esperado ver a su jefe haciendo eso. Aunque la idea de administrar un medicamento a alguien de esa manera era de lo más repugnante, a Hoozuki no pareció afectarle.

_Por favor perdóname._

Su agarre perdió fuerza cuando Hakutaku juntó los labios con los suyos, y ese agarre pasó pronto a Que Hoozuki lo sujetara por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Para tristeza de Hakutaku mientras el antídoto iba haciendo efecto, éste abrazo se iba desvaneciendo. Cuando Hoozuki recobró sus sentidos completamente empujó fuertemente a Hakutaku para después escupir al piso y limpiarse la boca con la manga de su kimono.

Ésta acción hirió demasiado a Hakutaku, pero su orgullo le permitió mantener un rostro neutral. No se movió hasta que Hoozuki dejara de hacer más demostraciones de cuanto había odiado ese último beso -¿Terminaste?- preguntó conteniendo la ira.

Hoozuki de pronto dejó de limpiarse la cara, se quedó unos instantes viendo al vacío. Hakutaku pudo ver como sus ojos se agrandaban probablemente recordando los sucesos del día anterior. Lentamente recobró la compostura y se acercó lenta pero amenazadoramente a Hakutaku, quien estaba paralizado ante el aura maligna que comenzaba a invadir la habitación -Hakutaku, tienes diez segundos para explicar que fue lo que me hiciste-

De pronto Hakutaku recordó que tenía que respirar, no se había dado cuenta de que cuando Hoozuki empezó a hablar sus pulmones se habían paralizado. Quizá le asustaba el hecho de que dijo su nombre a secas sin siquiera usar el "san" y que decir del usual Hakubuta como solía llamarlo.

Ahora que su peor enemigo había vuelto no iba a dejar que lo venciera, no ahora -Fue un accidente, sin embargo, no me voy a disculpar. Tú también tuviste la culpa de esto en primer lugar-

Las miradas de ambos eran intensas, similar a la de dos leones sobre una gacela herida. Hakutaku sabía que Momotaro estaba muerto de miedo tratando de encogerse en algún rincón de la tienda para pasar desapercibido. Si él mismo no fuera una poderosa bestia milenaria estaría junto a él buscando refugio. Afortunadamente él no era como la gacela o como su empleado, mucho menos en éste tipo de situaciones en las que Hoozuki estaba involucrado.

La naturaleza demoniaca del susodicho se iba haciendo más presente mientras comprendía lo que Hakutaku quería decir -¿Te atreves a llamar "accidente" a lo que ha estado pasando desde ayer?-

No se iba a dejar amedrentar, eso se lo repetía una tras otra vez. Juntó toda su voluntad y omitiendo el dolor que sentía en su corazón ladeó la cabeza, sus labios se torcieron para crear la sonrisa más burlona que sabía hacer -Si no lo quieres llamar accidente, entonces considéralo como una experiencia que tuviste conmigo. Guárdalo como un aprendizaje para cuando estés con alguna chica, que por cierto ¿No sientes que es hora que vayas sentando cabeza?-

La risa falsa de Hakutaku inundaba la habitación, Hoozuki no había respondido nada, era su turno de mostrar un rostro neutral. Cuando la bestia de la fortuna dejó de reír, el secretario decidió que era momento de contraatacar -Eres un maldito desgraciado, espero que algún día te des cuenta que por esa maldita forma de ser tuya, nadie te quiere. Las mujeres te ven peor que a un juguete, es por eso que sólo te siguen la corriente. Para tener sexo fácil-

Algo en la voz de Hoozuki sonaba diferente, Hakutaku no sabía que era, se escuchaba ¿Dolido? Que mal que estaba tan furioso, porque las palabras del demonio eran tan ciertas que no podía pasarlo por alto -Cierra la boca idiota, eso es algo que a ti, de entre todo el mundo no te importa-

-Tienes razón, no me interesa. En realidad me provoca asco y algo de lástima-

Hakutaku apretó los puños, aun así sonrió -Qué curioso, no te vi muy asqueado anoche cuando me estabas metiendo la mano en el…- no terminó de hablar ya que el puño de Hoozuki se impactó en su rostro con tanta fuerza que la bestia sagrada, de pronto vio estrellas y después todo negro.

* * *

-….taku sama ¡Hakutaku sama!- Hakutaku abrió los ojos, se encontraba recargado en la barra donde siempre recibía a los clientes. Todos sus conejos se encontraban rodeándolo preocupados al igual que Tao-taro quien sostenía una botella con un olor fuerte bajo su nariz, seguramente para que recobrara el sentido -¿Se encuentra bien Hakutaku sama?-

Hakutaku asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sentía un agudo dolor en su mejilla que seguramente le duraría por días, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, escaneó con la vista los alrededores buscando al culpable de su condición. Momotaro pareció notar esto por lo que le dijo -Hoozuki sama se fue hace ya un rato-

-Ya veo-

-Estaba muy enojado-

-Hmm- que Hoozuki estuviera enojado no era sorpresa para nadie pero ya que su empleado había presenciado el desenlace del "accidente" de Hakutaku, trataba de hablar sutilmente para que su jefe no se alterara. Hakutaku se sentía agradecido por eso. Aunque él ya sabía que Hoozuki no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-También me dijo que le dijera… que lo odiaba…- Momotaro hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de su jefe, Hakutaku sintió una punzada en su pecho. Aun así asintió para que continuara -…y que no quería volverlo a ver jamás. A parte de que nunca regresaría a ésta tienda y… para él, usted no existe…-

-Tao-taro kun… desde ayer iba a decirte que ya no teníamos duraznos de la inmortalidad ¿Podrías ir a cortar algunos?- Momotaro lo miró como si acabara de crecerle una segunda cabeza.

-¡Hakutaku sama! ¡Vea su estado! No puedo ir a cortar duraznos en éste momento, al menos déjeme llevarlo a su cama, es…- Momotaro se quedó a media oración, por fin entendiendo lo que su jefe quería, de pronto mostró una cara afligida -Tiene razón Hakutaku sama, aunque los duraznos de aquí afuera aún no han madurado, quizá necesite ayuda de los conejos para ir por los que están detrás de la colina… ¿Está seguro que no necesita nada más?- Hakutaku negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces nos retiramos- dijo el asistente tomando su canasta y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de los conejos.

-Gracias Tao… no. Momotaro kun- Hakutaku no podía sentirse más feliz, después de que Hoozuki dijo que nadie lo quería, al menos esto le daba la certeza de que su asistente sentía preocupación por él; eso significaba que a alguien le seguía importando su bienestar ¿Cierto?

Hakutaku miró al suelo, ahí junto a su pie estaba la tan odiada botella con el antídoto, una vez más sentía como ese objeto inanimado yacía triunfante en el suelo burlándose de cómo habían terminado las cosas para Hakutaku, todo esto era culpa suya y de nadie más, ni si quiera del antídoto por sujetarse a las leyes de la física y permanecer en donde la bestia lo había dejado. Por su hinchada mejilla sintió como algo frío bajaba rápidamente, Hakutaku no pudo más y dejó salir el llanto que había estado contendiendo prácticamente desde que le dio el antídoto a Hoozuki.

_Por favor perdóname. No me dejes._

* * *

Llevaba tres días encerrado en su cuarto, sus heridas sanaron casi inmediatamente pero algo dentro de él no dejaba que abandonara su habitación. Por lo que prefirió seguir acostado, Momotaro iba constantemente a ver cómo se sentía, siempre le llevaba alimentos, pero muchas veces eran olvidados en las bandejas, propiciando que recibiera regaños acerca del cuidado de su salud y que no importara que fuera inmortal aun así tenía que comer para que recobrara fuerzas y volviera a estar bien.

Eso era algo imposible, Hakutaku estaba muerto por dentro. Pasaba todas las noches despierto esperando. Él prometió nunca regresar ¿Cómo es que alguien que había odiado durante tanto tiempo, se convirtió en algo indispensable para su vida?

No sólo eso, también muchos pensamientos invadían su mente atormentándolo, por un lado era culpa, si no le hubiera dado a Hoozuki el estúpido antídoto, ahora estaría seguramente junto a él siendo felices. Él sabía que eso estaba mal, no podía retener a Hoozuki en contra de su voluntad, su propia naturaleza sagrada le hubiera hecho arrepentirse de eso.

Hoozuki… ¿Qué estará haciendo en ese momento? ¿Qué tal si siguió el desairado consejo de Hakutaku acerca de ir a sentar cabeza con una mujer? ¿Quién sería? ¿La trataría con el mismo cariño con el que lo había tratado a él? Probablemente no, porque aquel _sí_ sería un amor verdadero.

Muchas candidatas rondaban la cabeza de Hakutaku ¿Sería Peach Maki? Sabía que la idol estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, había otra chica con la que Hakutaku estaba seguro que Hoozuki elegiría para pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ella.

O-kou.

Ella representaba a la mujer perfecta, amable, trabajadora, femenina, y encima de todo era demonio como el secretario de Enma. La perfecta merecedora del afecto de Hoozuki, porque ella era todo lo opuesto a Hakutaku. Sólo por eso.

Siempre que Hakutaku pensaba en O-kou lo hacía con morbo y deseos pecaminosos. Ahora dentro de él solo había celos y muchas veces hasta odio. Las pocas veces que lograba conciliar el sueño siempre aparecían escenarios en donde ella y Hoozuki estaban juntos como pareja, felices de la vida disfrutando de la eternidad, ajenos al sufrimiento de la bestia sagrada. Hakutaku se dio la vuelta sobre su cama, aferrándose al kimono olvidado por Hoozuki. Era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

_Por favor regresa, no me dejes._

* * *

-¡Hakutaku sama!- Momotaro se arrodilló para auxiliar a su jefe.

-Dile a ese bastardo que lo odio, jamás volveré a pisar este asqueroso lugar. Por mí, el imbécil de tu jefe puede irse a la mierda- Hoozuki se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta sin mirar atrás. Escuchó a Momotaro llamarlo, tristemente esto ya no tenía marcha atrás. Si dudaba seguramente regresaría corriendo para ver si Hakutaku estaba bien, y eso iba en contra de lo que su orgullo le dictaba.

Cuando Hoozuki llegó a las puertas del infierno, su mano aún le palpitaba, no podía imaginarse cuanto le habrá dolido a Hakutaku.

-¡Tch!- otra vez pensando en ese maldito cerdo infeliz, lentamente los recuerdos de las últimas horas invadían su cabeza. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer todo eso? Sospechaba que el idiota había puesto alguna especie de suero de la verdad en cualquier cosa que haya comido o bebido en su presencia, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro. La próxima vez se aseguraría de no aceptar alimentos ni bebidas que no fueran preparados por él mismo.

Cruzó las puertas que dirigían al infierno, eventualmente se encontró a Gozu y a Mezu. Las chicas lo dejaron seguir sin molestarlo, haciendo una reverencia. Hoozuki era alguien a quien respetaban y sólo hablaban con él cuando el secretario daba pauta de iniciar una conversación. Algo que no sucedió hoy.

-Ah Hoozuki kun- saludaba el rey Enma sama desde su escritorio.

-Veo que ya no tiene jaqueca, espero que haya terminado sus labores mientras yo no estaba- dijo Hoozuki regresando a su puesto junto a su señor.

-Tu siempre tan riguroso y tan preocupado por el deber, a propósito ¿Dónde habías estado?- Enma sama se rascó la barba pensando -No te entendí muy bien ayer. Dijiste algo acerca de estar preocupado por Hakutaku kun y un golpe, antes de salir corriendo. No me digas que fuiste a cavar otro agujero afuera de su casa-

Hoozuki lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, al menos podía asegurar que si en algún momento había hablado de más ante el rey Enma, el hombre no había escuchado, o más bien había malinterpretado sus palabras, para alivio suyo -No preste atención a cosas sin importancia, enfóquese a terminar sus deberes- No podía decir lo mismo por la vaca idiota o por Momotaro.

Hoozuki frunció el ceño ¿No se había propuesto a sí mismo olvidarlo a él y a todo lo que se le relacionara? Si antes le parecía una labor muy difícil, ahora era mucho peor porque implicaría borrar de su memoria aquella experiencia que vivieron juntos el día anterior; no había otro remedio. Incluso si lo llegase a perdonar, las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿No era eso lo que ambos querían? ¿Lo que él quería? Siempre aseguraba ante todo mundo que lo odiaba y que prefería nunca verlo, ahora ya no sonaba como algo que deseara.

* * *

-¡Hoozuki kun!- Hoozuki levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada preocupada del rey Enma, y no era para más. Los pasados tres días había estado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, todos invadidos por cierto cerdo blanco que lo hacía sentir culpable. Esto ocasionaba que Hoozuki cometiera pequeños errores durante el trabajo y en especial cuando era momento de juzgar a los condenados, justo como ahora. Algo muy raro en su persona ya que él era un demonio muy meticuloso en cuanto a trabajo se refería -Perdone mi señor, no volverá a suceder…-

-¿Quieres, que nos detengamos?-

Él le dijo que no era necesario, que debían juzgar a éste hombre por asesinar.

-Llevas así varios días…-

Le contestó que estaba bien, sólo algo cansado.

-Me preocupas…-

-¡Dije que estoy bien!- Hoozuki pronto se dio cuenta de su reacción. Al mirar de reojo las expresiones de los demás que se encontraban en la habitación, le ayudó a verificar que evidentemente, no estaba bien. Los esbirros que sujetaban al condenado agacharon la mirada incómodos, el hombre que estaban juzgando en ese momento lo veía con curiosidad.

El rey Enma mostraba un rostro decepcionado, él, por lo regular era un hombre muy noble. Siempre permitía que Hoozuki lo golpeara y tratara mal, incluso dejaba que el demonio le jugara bromas pesadas frente a los demás empleados. Hoozuki sabía que siendo su padrino lo quería mucho, pero cuando el demonio tomaba una actitud caprichosa (algo que casi nunca pasaba) tenía que corregirlo -Retírate- no se molestó en levantar la voz, la orden era clara y Hoozuki no protestaría por ello.

Apretó con fuerza los pergaminos que tenía en las manos, pero aceptó la orden de su jefe -… si señor- y se dirigió a la salida sin nada más que comentar. Maldito cerdo estúpido, todo esto era su culpa, sin embargo no podía sentirse enojado con él durante mucho tiempo, algo en su ser no se lo permitía y él estaba seguro de lo que era. Pero su orgullo no le permitía ir corriendo a Togenkyo a confesarle a Hakutaku sus verdaderos sentimientos. Con una vez que lo haya hecho fue suficiente para herir su dignidad de demonio.

Era mejor salir a supervisar el infierno para despejarse jun poco.

* * *

-¿Es verdad que no regresará?- Momotaro preguntó con la cabeza gacha. Hoozuki se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, le hizo señas a Nasubi y a Karauri para que siguieran su camino y no escucharan la conversación, ambos intercambiaron miradas y continuaron caminando.

-Creo haber sido muy claro con lo que dije ¿No es así Momotaro san?- el aludido agachó la cabeza, Hoozuki estaba seguro que Momotaro se sentía intimidado, al ver cómo había dejado a su jefe un par de días atrás, cualquiera lo estaría.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando el aprendiz levantó cabeza y lo miró con mucha intensidad a los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto con tanta determinación, si mal no lo recordaba, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando lo conoció. Lástima que ese brillo no había durado mucho al descubrir la verdadera fuerza de Hoozuki, desde entonces se había convertido en un hombre sumiso y humilde -Es verdad- dijo -Sin embargo usted sabe que no fue sincero, ustedes se necesitan, del mismo modo que el infierno necesita a Togenkyo y viceversa-

Hoozuki no respondió inmediatamente, sacó su pipa y le dio una bocanada -…Interesante ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- ¿Tan evidente había sido para que Momotaro se diera cuenta?

-Por favor Hoozuki sama- respondió Momotaro con un tono fastidiado -Tan sólo véase en un espejo. No me diga que está de moda en el infierno llevar ojeras, es evidente que usted tampoco deja de pensar en él- Hoozuki apretó la mandíbula. Él no quería a Hakutaku.

Lo amaba.

A todas horas pensaba en él. No pasaba un solo momento sin recordar esa estúpida sonrisa. Y no olvidaba aquellos besos que forzó en él, se habían convertido en una droga, su cuerpo ya lo sabía desde mucho tiempo antes. Lo obligaba a estar despierto cada noche pensando en que hubiera sido si ellos no hubieran peleado así, y encima de todo la culpa. La maldita culpa de haberlo golpeado a tal punto de dejarlo inconsciente, lo carcomía por dentro.

Todo lo que le dijo mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la porquería que lo hizo beber resultaban ser ciertos. Cuando Hoozuki recordó todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho, sintió un gran deseo de saltar al lago de sangre y no volver a salir hasta que el infierno se congelara.

Sin embargo muy dentro en su interior, sintió un enorme alivio cuando Hakutaku no se burló de su confesión. Se podría decir que incluso sintió mucha alegría cuando la bestia le sujetó por el cuello para besarlo (aunque haya sido para administrarle el antídoto) Eso significaba que los sentimientos Hakutaku eran recíprocos, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a la vaca le asqueaban las interacciones con hombre. Como lo odiaba por eso.

-Hoozuki sama…- los pensamientos de Hoozuki se detuvieron abruptamente, se había olvidado por completo de Momotaro, al cual miró haciéndole saber que estaba escuchándolo. El aprendiz al tener toda su atención se tiró de rodillas al piso, se agachó tanto en una pose de súplica tocando con su frente el suelo, que casi le daba lástima a Hoozuki (casi)-Se lo suplico, no le estoy pidiendo que lo perdone. Sólo quiero que hable con él de lo que sea, peleen si quieren. Me duele verlo así, he tratado de animarlo y no escucha. Apenas hoy en la mañana se animó a salir de su cuarto, pero está como perdido, apagado. Por favor… ayúdelo….-

Hoozuki entrecerró los ojos ¿A qué se refería con animarlo? Momotaro no tenía derecho a animar a su idiota _NADIE_ lo tenía. Sólo él. Eso era algo que también recordaba de su trance amoroso, que no quería que la vaca estúpida estuviera viviendo con ningún ser más que él y solamente él. Al parecer, eso seguía vigente, si alguien se atrevía a estar a solas con su bestia, lo haría pagar, todos los infiernos juntos se quedaban cortos ante los celos de Hoozuki -… y eso dijeron Kirin sama y Fénix sama- la voz de Momotaro interrumpió una vez más su línea de pensamiento.

Hoozuki dejó escapar humo de su boca tratando de aparentar que no lo ignoraba -Disculpa Momotaro san, no escuché eso último- El aprendiz se quedó callado un momento, maldición, no quería que el empleado del cerdo blanco se diera cuenta que estaba distraído. Era cuestión de reputación. A Momotaro no pareció importarle y le repitió lo último, algo que ya sabía.

Hakutaku, Fénix y Kirin. Las tres bestias legendarias de la buena fortuna, a pesar de nunca estar juntas, se procuraban. Después de haber vivido tantos milenos era de esperarse que se consideraran algo así como hermanos. Siendo criaturas llenas de sabiduría Hoozuki los consideraba muy idiotas, sin embargo Hakutaku se las ganaba. Era el más estúpido de los tres, y no sólo eso, era el más imprudente, terco y precipitado. Por ende el más vulnerable, sus dos "hermanos" iban periódicamente a visitarlo para intercambiar chismes o platicar estupideces pero el verdadero motivo se trataba de ver que no estuviera bajo ninguna influencia o pensamiento negativo. Se rumoraba por ahí que la maldad podría contaminarlo y convertirlo en un ser de obscuridad, nadie había visto semejante cosa antes, pero ¿Para qué correr el riesgo?

Era por eso que Momotaro venía tan suplicante intentando resolver las cosas entre ambos; seguramente los otros dos idiotas le habían contado ese rumor y probablemente estaba asustado. A Hoozuki no le preocupaba, sabía que Hakutaku conocía el rumor y se cuidaba (algunas veces anhelaba que sucediera porque tenía ansias de pelar contra todas las armas que la bestia contara), ahora que el empleado del cerdo se había tomado la molestia de inventarle una excusa para volverse a reencontrar, no iba a desaprovecharla. Hoozuki celebró internamente.

-No garantizo que las cosas se vayan a solucionar- advirtió Hoozuki -Pero no quiero comprobar si el rumor es cierto, detesto tener que arreglar las estupideces de tu jefe- era obvio que Momotaro no le había creído semejante mentirota, de eso Hoozuki estaba seguro. También estaba seguro de que el asistente no lo desmentiría o se llevaría una paliza de su parte.

-Muchas gracias Hoozuki sama-

* * *

Hoozuki y Momotaro acordaron la forma en cómo iban a reencontrarse. Momotaro iba a obligar a su jefe a ir a algún bar a despejarse, todos sabían que la bestia de la fortuna amaba esos lugares de mala muerte. Hoozuki lo estaría esperando afuera de las puertas del infierno, inevitablemente la bestia tendría que pasar por ahí. El demonio se recargó en una de las paredes a esperar a Hakutaku, se sentía emocionado, extrañaba mucho discutir con el idiota. Estaba consciente de que esa era una exageración ya que en el pasado pasaban épocas en las que dejaba de verlo durante semanas e incluso meses, esta vez era muy diferente ya que el demonio por fin había exteriorizado lo que sentía por él.

Suspiró, a sus ojos la bestia de la fortuna representaba todo aquello que odiaba. Contrario a lo que uno pensaría, Hoozuki amaba eso, no hubiera querido amar a alguna otra persona, cuando se encontraba con sus subordinados él era visto como alguien respetable, siempre tenía la razón y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Si alguien lo hacía pronto se retractaba. La vaca estúpida era osada, él era alguien especial, nunca se retractaba y hacía que Hoozuki se diera la libertad de comportarse de lo más infantil a su alrededor, asunto que dejaba boquiabiertos a todos.

Simplemente ambos eran tan opuestos que se complementaban el uno al otro.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse alertó a Hoozuki, ya era la hora en la que Hakutaku pasaría por ahí. El demonio contuvo la respiración, su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Si Hoozuki no tuviera auto control en éste momento tendría una fuga masiva de sangre por su nariz, ese estúpido no vestía con su típica bata de trabajo, ésta vez traía puesto aquel Hanfu que tanto le gustaba a Hoozuki. El mismo que usó la primera vez que lo conoció, aquel mismo que usaba la primera vez que lo hizo caer del cielo. Hoozuki no recordaba cuanto anhelaba verlo así vestido, le traía un aire de nostalgia.

Convenientemente Hakutaku no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que el demonio estaba ubicado en un lugar poco visible, no quería que la bestia al verlo, regresara corriendo a su casa. No se movió y esperó a que Hakutaku caminara unos cuantos pasos lejos de su única posibilidad de escape.

Cuando la vaca ingenua alcanzó la distancia deseada se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia él -Eres un maldito cínico- Hakutaku dio un pequeño salto. Hoozuki no podía ver su rostro ya que el idiota se había negado a darse la vuelta, al juzgar por las frescas manchas en el suelo frente a sus pies, sabía que le sangraba levemente su nariz -No ha pasado una semana desde que "rompimos" y ya vas buscar consuelo con las mujeres que te había advertido, sólo te usaban como un juguete "sexual"-

Hakutaku agachó la cabeza, Hoozuki pudo ver desde donde se encontraba que la bestia apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos. Hakutaku no respondió nada, en cambio comenzó a caminar como si Hoozuki no existiera. Esto por supuesto hizo enojar mucho al demonio, quien empezó a seguirlo por el sendero.

Hakutaku al sentirse perseguido aumentaba la velocidad en su marcha, Hoozuki incrementaba la suya para no quedarse atrás y así sucesivamente. Llegó un momento en que ambos estaban corriendo. Hoozuki pronto se cansó de la carrera, así que optó por detener esta inútil persecución lanzándole su mazo y tumbándolo al piso con el impacto -… con esto vamos tres a cero- dijo el demonio acercándose a levantar su preciada herramienta.

-¿¡Otra vez con la estupidez de contar puntos!? ¿Cuándo vas a madurar imbécil?- Hoozuki puso una mano para que la bestia de la fortuna dejara de gritarle en la cara. Notó un par de ojeras bajo los ojos de Hakutaku, le agradaba la cercanía pero no era el momento adecuado para disfrutarlo.

-Me hablas de madurez y tú saliste corriendo para, no contestar mi pregunta-

Hakutaku frunció el ceño -Habíamos dejado en claro, que eso era algo que a ti no te importaba-

….

Un silencio tensó el ambiente. Hoozuki maldijo por lo bajo, por fin se habían dirigido la palabra y tuvo que arruinarlo todo recordando aquella discusión, poniéndole sal a las heridas. Por extraño que se oyera, él ya estaba harto de la pelea, tenía que intentar nuevamente. Optó por hacer que la bestia de la fortuna pensara en algo diferente diciendo lo más maduro que se le podía ocurrir -Todavía tienes mi kimono, quiero que me lo devuelvas-

Hakutaku se quedó boquiabierto. Hoozuki sabía que el idiota no vio venir el comentario, aunque no duró mucho su triunfo ya que la vaca estúpida no tardó en reaccionar -¡Le prendí fuego a ese trapo viejo tuyo!-

-¡Que grosero! ¿No te enseñaron a respetar lo ajeno Hakubuta?-

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte a las casas ajenas, idiota? Además- Hakutaku lo miró de arriba abajo -Nadie con sentido común compraría la misma ropa varias veces-

-Es mejor a tener que usar la misma ropa todos los días y verme obligado a ponerme ropa vieja cuando ya no tengo otra opción ¿Acaso no tienes para comprarte otra camisa?-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿De quién crees que fue culpa?- su tono de voz comenzaba a pasar de uno molesto, a uno resentido -Maldito bastardo, pedazo de…-

La nueva ola de insultos hizo que el recuerdo de aquella noche fluyera dentro de su cabeza. Sin previo aviso Hoozuki levantó su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de Hakutaku, la bestia de la fortuna dejó de hablar, como si toda su ira se hubiera apagado con el gesto.

-Hakutaku san…- Hoozuki sintió con la palma de su mano, cómo Hakutaku se tensaba al escuchar su nombre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el mundo alrededor dejó de existir para ambos. Nada podía arruinar este momento, nada -…Veo que por fin encontré tu botón de apagado…- Hoozuki no se pudo contener, era la primera vez que Hakutaku se olvidaba de insultar, y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

No se arrepintió, ni cuando Hakutaku alejó su mano de un golpe.

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de ti y de tus estupideces- dijo Hakutaku herido -Yo me largo con Daji, ya no quiero volver a saber más de ti- se dio la vuelta para irse. Esto activó la alarma interna de Hoozuki, su lado celoso le decía que si no detenía a la bestia ahora, lo perdería definitivamente en un burdel con esa demonio.

-Detente…- Antes de que Hakutaku si quiera diera un paso, lo detuvo agarrándolo del antebrazo. Hakutaku se sobresaltó ante ésta acción dándole oportunidad a Hoozuki para atraerlo hacia a él y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. La bestia no se lo devolvió, claro, como era de esperarse, pero esto no desmotivó a Hoozuki, era ahora o nunca -¿Qué harías si te dijera que tal vez siga bajo los efectos de esa porquería que me diste?-

…

-… D-diría que eres un idiota…- dijo Hakutaku devolviéndole el abrazo con la voz ahogada -¿Crees que no conozco los efectos de mis medicinas?-

-No parecías conocerlos cuando me diste a beber ese té-

-A ti no se te puede ganar en una discusión ¿Verdad idiota?- Hakutaku se hizo hacia atrás sin deshacer el abrazo para verlo a la cara.

-Vete acostumbrando- dijo Hoozuki levantándole el fleco, para besar el ojo de su frente -Ése va a ser tu castigo por haberme hecho enamorarme de ti-

-No hagas eso idiota, me estás nublando la vista, además ¿Quién te dijo que estabas perdonado de todo lo que me hiciste? Aún me duele la cara del puñetazo que me diste-

-No me digas que vas a llorar vaca estúpida-

-En tus sueños unicornio idiota- Hoozuki arqueó una ceja, ese insulto era nuevo. Hakutaku lo miró, parecía haberle leído la mente -Eso es lo que eres tarado-

-Te felicito por el nuevo mote amoroso, te daré permiso de usarlo hoy en mi cama, cuando resumamos lo que me interrumpiste en la tuya-

-¿Eh?-

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que me iba a arrepentir aquella noche. Me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso y no continuar con nuestra "actividad"-

Hakutaku puso una mano en el rostro del demonio -Eso se puede arreglar, tonto degenerado-

-Hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, maldita bestia horrorosa-Hoozuki se inclinó para besarlo, Hakutaku lo detuvo poniendo su palma en los labios del demonio. Su semblante se mostró de pronto serio.

-Necesito saber algo- Hoozuki asintió -Quiero que me hables de cierta página, que mencionaste ese día-

-…-

-Entiendes a lo que me estoy refiriendo ¿No? Me dijiste que viste en una página de internet que los Hakutakus se podían embarazar- Hakutaku entrecerró los ojos -Voy a castigar al imbécil que escribió eso- su voz se escuchaba molesta.

Hoozuki se quedó sin habla, no esperaba que Hakutaku recordara eso. Meses atrás el secretario de Enma tuvo la brillante idea de publicar un reportaje falso en una famosa página de internet acerca de los hábitos reproductivos de la bestia de la fortuna. Si, Hakutaku se la debía y él le devolvió el favor gastándole una broma muy pesada. Cómo se había reído esos días al leer los reportes de esbirros cayendo por un agujero al infierno presas de un animal esponjado y furioso; o de cuando Momotaro llegó a su oficina a suplicarle por ingredientes, porque no se daban abasto de tantos visitantes. El aprendiz le hizo saber a Hoozuki que su jefe estaba con problemas de bilis debido a una ola de clientes pervertidos, todos hombres que lo acosaban a diario.

Hakutaku lo miraba fijamente y Hoozuki no pudo evitar desviar la vista a otro lado, como siempre hacía cada que buscaba encubrir algo -No sé de qué hablas….-

La bestia de la fortuna cayó pronto en cuenta de la verdad, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y una vena en su sien comenzaba a hacerse visible -¡Fuiste tú imbécil! Maldito bastardo ¿Cómo pude haberlo dudado? Tú eres siempre el responsable de todo lo malo que me sucede, infeliz - Hakutaku lo empujaba para zafarse del abrazo -Suéltame desgraciado-

Hoozuki se aferró a su cintura con más fuerza -Ni lo sueñes, siéntete honrado de ser alguien a quien le dedico todo mi tiempo, todo lo malo que te hago, es hecho con amor-

Hakutaku no pudo contener un sonrojo -Idiota, como te odio- acercó su rostro al de Hoozuki.

-Y yo a ti- Hoozuki se acercó también y se juntaron en un dulce beso. Esto era el principio de un amor que iba perdurar por toda la eternidad.

-¡Hoozuki sama!- Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Hoozuki diera un paso hacia atrás, Hakutaku había desaparecido de sus brazos. El demonio levantó la vista hacia arriba y distinguió una cosa peluda blanca cruzando a toda velocidad por un ya conocido agujero que estaba en el techo del infierno, con que era ahí donde estaba. Seguramente Hakutaku corrió hacia acá para huir de Hoozuki volando.

-Hoozuki sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Nasubi y Karauri llegaron corriendo -Vimos algo blanco salir disparado hacia arriba-

-Olviden eso, necesito que traigan palas y un par de manos extras, por fin encontré el agujero en donde los humanos han estado metiendo aparatos para investigar las profundidades de la tierra- un programa de televisión lo había alertado de eso, pero no sabía a ciencia exacta por donde estaba la famosa "caverna", era su día de suerte y todo se lo debía irónicamente a su bestia de la fortuna.

-Pero Hoozuki sama…-

-¡Rápido!-

-¡Si señor!- Se encargará de Hakutaku cuando haya solucionado éste problema, la bestia era suya y no había fuerza en ninguno de los tres mundos que dijera lo contrario.

* * *

-Epílogo-

De: Hakubuta

Asunto: Idiota

¿Qué pasa? Llevo una semana esperando a que vengas a darme mi castigo ¿Piensas que voy a esperarte toda la eternidad? Que no te sorprenda verme de pronto en algún cabaret

De: Estúpido Hoozuki

Asunto: Re: Vaca Idiota

¿Qué dices estúpido? Para haber vivido cinco mil años eres muy impaciente Hakubuta. Además yo, a diferencia de ti, si tengo trabajo que hacer. Pd. Ni se te ocurra engañarme o te mato imbécil

De: Hakubuta

Asunto: Re: UNICORNIO Idiota

No puedes matar a un inmortal maldito Yandere ignorante. Oye cambiando de tema, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Crees que podrías decirle a Chun que estamos en una relación para que deje de acosarme? Al fin y al cabo a ti no te da miedo

De: Estúpido Hoozuki

Asunto: Re: cerdo cobarde Idiota

Lo único que va a escuchar esa mujer de mi parte, es el horario en el que se recibe la basura para cuando mande de regreso tu cuerpo en pedazos. Espero que al menos se moleste en mandarlo en bolsas de plástico para no tener que lavar la sangre después. Pd. Haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido inmortal

De: Hakubuta

Asunto: maldito Yandere Idiota

Al menos podrías intentar acompañarme de apoyo moral por si me hace algo. Si vas conmigo, te dejaré terminar lo que me prometiste y repetirlo cuantas veces quieras

De: Estúpido Hoozuki

Asunto: Tú ganas… Idiota

Nos vemos al anochecer en las puertas del infierno, lleva puesto tu hanfu para arrancártelo en mi cama con mis dientes

* * *

Hakutaku no pudo evitar sonreír con la cara roja al leer el último mensaje, estaba seguro que nunca se aburriría de salir con Hoozuki, quizá ese era el motivo por el que no duraba con las mujeres. El hecho de verlo todos los días y sacarlo de su aburrida rutina, le motivaba a no serle infiel. Hoozuki resultó ser el antídoto contra sus malos hábitos y Hakutaku no pudo sentirse más feliz por ello.


End file.
